The invention relates to a hot air outdoor advertising structure comprising an envelope having at least one substantially flat surface and an opening for hot air supply in its lower part. The invention encompasses the features of a hot air balloon and large-scale advertisement.
Known hot air balloons having oval drop-like shape are used mainly for sports or recreational flights. They may be additionally employed to expose sponsor advertisements.
Hot air balloon envelopes are also made in various shapes, such as beer can, car, lollypop, etc. These balloons are used as human-carrying devices but also advertise particular product or brand.
Similar functions perform hot air dirigibles which are used for sports or recreational flights and additionally to expose sponsor advertisements.
In the above mentioned types of hot air airships, hot air that makes the ship airborne is heated by means of flame of a gas burner installed in. a basket suspended beneath the airship. In the case of balloons the basket is suspended to bands or ropes that are attached around the balloon envelope. Hot air fills up the envelope and makes it tensioned, thus tensioning also carrying bands/ropes.
In case of hot air dirigibles ropes are suspended in a multipoint manner, mainly to the upper part of the envelope.
The above mentioned airships are manned ships, intended mainly for making flights, but additionally they may also be used to perform advertising function during a flight as well as during ground presentations.
Another type of known balloons that may be used to perform advertising function are structures filled up with light gases. An exemplary structure of this kind is disclosed in patent document GB-A-1 487 303. The document describes an aerial display device consisting of a light rigid structure constituting or bearing the display matter, and partly enclosing a chamber or bag containing a gas less dense than air, the device being tethered to the ground by a cable. Preferably, the rigid structure is of sheets of expanded polystyrene, externally painted or bearing posters, or cut to the shape of certain articles. Alternatively the structure may be of glass reinforced plastics, light alloy or hardboard. The gas may be helium, hydrogen or hot air. The display may be illuminated by ground based spot lights or by lamps on the device supplied by wires running up the cable.